


The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 2 - Interview With LemmingDancer

by TheFanFicMaverick (ChaosBlue)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Interviews, M/M, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBlue/pseuds/TheFanFicMaverick
Summary: The FanFic Maverick is the podcast show where I interview amazing AO3 authors and discuss the stories they write, the fandoms they come from, and why fanfiction is worth writing and reading.This episode is an interview with fanfic author LemmingDancer. Join us as we discuss her fanfiction story 'Forgiveness' and the awesome Witcher fandom.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 2 - Interview With LemmingDancer

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to LemmingDancer for coming on the show! And big kudos from Maverick to all the lovely writers in this fandom. Your stories knock my socks off and make me so happy. What you do matters. Cheers!

Please check out LemmingDancer's beautiful story [Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128479/chapters/66246598) if you haven't already read it!! I love this story so much!

The show is currently available on iTunes, Spotify, and also [here](http://the-fanfic-maverick.cast.rocks/). 

**Show Notes:**

LemmingDancer's [Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128479/chapters/66246598)

**Other Authors Mentioned:**

Inexplicifics 

Link to The Accidental Warlord And His Pack series is here: [https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683661](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683661)

Feyet

Link to Feyet's AO3 profile and fanfiction story list is here: <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet>

**The Fanfic Maverick Social Media Links:**

On Tumblr: <https://fanficmaverickpodcast.tumblr.com/>

On Instagram: @fanficmaverick

E-Mail: Fanficmaverick@gmail.com


End file.
